¡Curiosidades sobre ellos!
by Fomalhaut16
Summary: Los países te contarán curiosidades sobre ellos para que puedas entenderlos mejor. (en realidad están aburridos y quieren hablar)


**Los países tienen ganas de hablar sobre ellos mismos hoy.**

* * *

 _Italia_

Ciao ~ Yo soy Italia, el país de la moda, del romanticismo, de la buena comida, mejor que la de Francia, obvio. Seguro que todos quieren saber mí, y se los diré. Comenzaré diciendo que tengo país 157, pero en realidad soy un siglo V, tengo más de 1500 años, ¡Soy joven todavía!

Mi religión es la Católica Apostólica Romana, y soy un país europeo latino, el mejor país latino de hecho ¡porque soy el más lindo de todos!

Mi lema nacional es Libertad, Igualdad, Humanidad, solo para nosotros, los italianos claro.

Mi árbol nacional es el Olivo y el Roble, y mi flor nacional la margarita, ¿por qué? Ni idea.

Mi animal emblema es el Lobo italiano, ¿genial verdad?

Mi auto insignia, porque todos los países tenemos un auto con el cual nos identificamos, en el Ferrari y el Lamborginni.

Mi bebida alcohólica favorita, pero también me gusta el Vermut de Piamonte la Grapa o el Gancia, todas las bebidas italianas.

¡Y mi vino es mejor que el de Francia!

Mi instrumento nacional es la mandolina.

Mi deporte favorito es el futbol aunque me gusta mucho la esgrima.

Tengo muchos apodos, como La Bota, el País de la Moda, el País del Romanticismo, e infinitos más, todos me describen bien.

Cuando piensan en Italia probablemente piensen en pasta, gente hablando con gestos, desorden y todo eso, pero ese no soy yo, ese es mi hermano sureño, Romano, yo soy mucho más parecido a los alemanes y austríacos. Lo único que tengo es italiano, el idioma, de hecho. ¡Orgullo italiano!

Seguro ahora sabes más sobre mí, y ya sabes lo que piensas, soy el mejor, pero te equivocas, el mejor es mi amore, Alemania.

* * *

 _Deutschland_

Hallo, ¡Presta atención! Soy Alemania, el país más eficiente de Europa, por mucho. ¿Qué es Europa sin mí? ¡Nada! Ahora te contaré sobre mi, asique lee bien:

Nací en 1871, asique tengo 147 años, soy el más joven de los europeos. Mi religión es el cristianismo luterano, protestante. En el sur católicos, pero ellos no cuentan. Soy un país germano, EL país germano.

Mi lema nacional es Unidad, Justicia y Libertad, el mejor lema de todos, por mucho.

Mi árbol nacional es el Roble y mi flor nacional la Centaurea, como la mi hermano ... mein bruder.

Mi animal nacional es el Águila Real, esa águila negra de todos los germanos.

Mis autos insignias son el Volkswagen, el Mercedes Benz, el Audi, el BMW, ¡los mejores autos son alemanes, jaja!

Mi bebida alcohólica favorita es la cerveza, obvio. La mejor cerveza es alemana, también.

Mis instrumentos nacionales son el Waldzither y el acordeón

Mis apodos por lo general son ofensivos, asique solo diré que mi gente me llama Padre Patria.

Mi deporte favorito es el fútbol, aunque antes no era bueno, ahora soy el mejor, repito, el mejor.

Aunque muchos piensen que sea frío y que no tenga sentido del humor eso no es cierto, soy simpático y jovial, y aunque piensen que todos somos rubios, en realidad la mayoría somos castaños claros, queremos decirlo.

Como ven, sin presumir soy el mejor de Europa, sin mí ... no, no puede haber Europa sin mi.

* * *

 _日本_

Kon'nichiwa! Soy Japón, el país más recto y eficiente del mundo entero, el príncipe en tecnología. Me define como la Alemania de Asia, y lo soy. Ahora, les contaré más cosas sobre mí:

Nací en el año 660 AC, asique tengo 2677 años, estoy un poco viejo lo sé ¡Pero China está peor!

Mi religión es el Budismo. Soy un país asiático oriental.

Mi lema es Paz y Progreso.

Mi árbol nacional es el Sakura y el flor nacional el Crismamento.

Mi animal nacional es el Koi, así es, un pez, muy inspirador.

Mis autos insignias hijo Toyota, Subaru, Zuzuki, Izuzu¸ Nissan, etc. Los mejores autos son japoneses, y el que dice lo contrario debe morir.

Mi bebida alcohólica favorita es el sake.

Mi instrumento nacional es el Koto.

Mis deportes favoritos son las artes marciales.

Mi apodo es obvio, soy El País del Sol Naciente. El mejor apodo de todos.

No tengo nada más para decir.

* * *

 _Estados Unidos de'Merica_

¡Hola! Soy el mejor país del mundo, Estados Unidos. El país más metido e invasivo de todos, por el bien de la humanidad, soy el héroe, nadie puede hacer nada sin mí. Como soy tan genial, seguro que me mueres por saber más sobre mí, y como soy el héroe, te lo diré:

Como país tengo 242 años, pero en realidad en el año 1607, tengo tanto en realidad 411 años, ¡soy muy joven y tengo la vida por delante!

Soy evangélico, los demás no me importan. Soy un país americano anglosajón.

Mi lema nacional es En Dios Confiamos, lo que significa que los estadounidenses no tienen como estadounidenses.

Mi árbol nacional es el Roble y mi flor nacional la Rosa silvestre.

Mi animal nacional es el Águila calva.

Mi auto insignia el Ford.

Tengo muchas bebidas que me gustan pero amo los Cocteles de Coca Cola.

Mi instrumento nacional es el Banjo.

Me conocen como El Tío Sam, pero tengo otros apodos. Los que me llaman odian "el monstruo del mundo", mis hermanos latinoamericanos me llaman "gringo" y los demás países me llaman yanqui. En resumen, soy genial.

Mi deporte más popular es el fútbol americano, aunque todos me digan que no es fútbol y que el fútbol es otra cosa, bueno es confuso. Pero mi deporte favorito es el Baseball.

Aunque les parezca extraño, de todos los países del continente americano, soy el que más diversidad étnica tiene. En mi hay blancos, africanos americanos, asiáticos americanos, nativos americanos, y mucho más. Contengo la sangre del mundo en mi. Ninguno de los demás países americanos es tan cosmopolita como yo.

* * *

 _Inglaterra_

Hola. Soy Inglaterra, el país más educado y puntal del mundo. ¡Si, más puntal que Alemania! Como soy tan sofisticado y tengo un acento tan envidiable, todos deben saber todo sobre mí:

Nací cuando Londres fue fundada, en el año 43 dC, tengo 1975 años, me considero joven todavía.

Soy anglicano, todo el mundo lo sabe. Soy EL país anglosajón.

Mi lema nacional es Dios Salve a la Reina. Si, estamos en el siglo XXI y todavía tengo monarcas ¿y qué?

Mi árbol nacional es el Roble Real y mi flor nacional es la Rosa Tudor.

Mi animal nacional es León del Atlas.

Mis autos insignias son el Rolls Royce, el Bentley, y el Jaguar, los autos más refinados son ingleses, por supuesto.

Mi bebida alcohólica favorita es la Ginebra.

¡Mi instrumento nacional es la Campaña, aunque para mi deber ser la guitarra eléctrica, yeaaaah! Perdón, me dejé llevar.

Mi apodo me define completamente, soy El país de los Caballeros, aunque India y todo el mundo digan lo contrario.

Mi deporte favorito es el fútbol.

Como ven, como yo, Inglaterra, no hay nadie.

* * *

 _Francia_ ~

Bonjour mes amours, soy Francia, el país del amor y la buena gastronomía, mejor que la de Italia. Seguro todos quieren conocer más de cerca, y yo les daré el placer:

No recuerdo mi edad exacta, pero estoy cerca de los 2000. ¡No estoy viejo solo soy maduro!

Soy católico, pero no me llevo muy bien con los otros católicos. Soy un país latino europeo.

Mi lema es Libertad, Igualdad, Fraternidad.

Mi árbol nacional es el Tejo y mi flor nacional es la Flor de Lis.

Mi animal nacional es un Gallo Galo. Si un gallo ¡No se rían!

Mis autos insignias hijo el Citroën y el Reno.

Mi salsa es el vino, repito, mejor que el de Italia.

Mis instrumentos nacionales son Clave y la acordeón.

Mi apodo es obvio, soy El País del Amor, aunque antes era conocido como el país de la promiscuidad y el libertinaje afrodisíaco. De verdad.

Mi deporte favorito es el Futbol, creo.

De todos los países europeos, soy que tiene una vida política más activa. Soy un país político en todo sentido.

Al saber todo esto de mí, seguro que me deseas, admítelo.

* * *

 _Россия_

¡Privet! Yo soy Rusia, el país más frío del mundo, pero en realidad, si me conoce mejor, sabrías que soy cálido, asique te contaré cosas sobre mí ¡Que emoción, da!:

Nací en el año 862, por lo tanto tengo 1156 años, soy un joven adulto.

Me considero ateo, y los que no son ateos son cristianos ortodoxos. Soy un país eslavo, EL país eslavo.

Mi lema es Proletarios de todos los países, ¡uníos! y me niego a aceptar cualquier otro lema.

Mi árbol nacional es el bello Abedul, y mi flor nacional es la Manzanilla, aunque me gustan más los girasoles.

Mi animal nacional es el Oso pardo europeo.

Mi auto insignia es el Lada, aunque su producción paró después de la caída de la Unión Soviética ... mi querida Unión Soviética.

Mi bebida favorita es obvia, el delicioso y suave Vodka.

Mi instrumento nacional es el Balalaika.

Mis apodos son geniales, me llaman El Camarada Rojo o El Oso de Eurasia.

Me gustan todos los deportes, pero sobre todos los de invierno. El jockey sobre hielo, el Bandy (jockey de Rusia) y todo eso, pero mi deporte favorito para todos es el patinaje artístico sobre hielo, soy el mejor en eso.

Soy uno de los países países euroasiáticos, y fui el único país euroasiático americano (cuando Alaska era mía), estando en tres continentes, y soy más grande que Plutón. Definitivamente soy el número uno. ¡Da!

* * *

 _中國_

Nín hǎo! Soy China, uno de los más antiguos países de la historia de la humanidad. Hermano mayor de Japón, los hermanos Corea, Vietnam, Taiwán y Hong Kong, soy el ser más sublime del universo. La frase "no importa que tan bien hagas algo, siempre habrá un paraíso que lo haga mejor", es completamente cierta. Siempre esto diez pasos adelantes de todos. Pero seguro qui eren más sobre mi mundo físico, asique niños, prestad atención:

Tengo más de 4116 años, soy viejo pero me siento joven.

Soy budista. Soy un país asiático, EL país asiático.

Mi lema nacional es ¡Levantaos! Aquellos que rehúsan ser esclavos. Por favor, ha escuchado un mensaje más sublime que el mío, ¿en serio?

Mi árbol nacional es el Ginkgo y mi flor nacional la Peonía.

Mi animal nacional es el Oso Panda. ¡Ay los amo!

Mi auto insignia es el Chery, el mejor auto jamás hecho.

Mi bebida alcohólica favorita es el Moutai.

Mi instrumento nacional es el Erhu, que suena mucho mejor que el violín, por cierto.

Mi apodo es el mejor de todos, soy El Dragón Rojo.

Mi deporte favorito es el tenis sobre mesa. Soy el dios en ese juego.

Creo que no hay ningún secreto que mar la próxima potencia mundial, y sí, tuve un romance con el Impero Romano, muchos piensan que es por eso que hay una zona en mí en donde sus habitantes tienen ojos azules y son rubios pero no es por eso. Nadie jamás sabrá porque es.

En resumen, soy el amo.

* * *

 _Canada_

Hola, Bonjour. Soy Canadá, muchos me ignoran y no me ven, pero yo los miro a todos. Seguro no sabes nada sobre mí, como todos, pero ahora te lo diré:

Como país tengo 151, pero en realidad en 1534, por lo que sí, soy mayor que el insoportable de mi hermano gemelo y, tengo 484 años en total.

Soy cristiano. Como mi hermano gemelo, soy un país anglosajón.

Mi lema nacional es De mar a mar.

Mi árbol nacional es el Maple y mi flor nacional el Arce Rojo.

Mi animal nacional es el Castor americano.

Mi bebida alcohólica favorita es el whisky El Rye.

Mi instrumento nacional es la Cuchara musical.

Mi apodo, a mi parecer, es súper, soy El Gran Norte Blanco.

Mi deporte favorito es el Jockey sobre hielo. Y soy el mejor de todos en eso. ¡Y el que diga que es mejor que yo le meteré del palo de jockey por el culo! ¡Perdón, perdón, no quise decir eso! Pero quise hacerlo.

Detesto cuando dicen que los canadienses son "estadounidenses que fuman mariguana" nosotros no somos estadounidenses y sí, amamos la marihuana, por algo es legal aquí.

Además, detesto que Alfred dice que es "americano", ¡yo también soy americano! Continentalmente americano y de nacionalidad canadiense. Pero el no nos entiende a nosotros, los demás países americanos.

* * *

 **Quise sabre curiosidades sobre países y esto fue lo que salió. Algún día lo seguiré. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**


End file.
